


Be With Me Tonight

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinn Week 2013 Day 5: Too Many Feels<br/>When the football recruiter passes on Finn, Puck is there to watch Finn's dreams crumble like sandcastles.  Is Puck strong enough to build Finn back up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be With Me Tonight

After the game Puck watched as Finn sat on the bench in the locker room. While most of the other guys were grabbing their stuff to head to the shower, Finn was just sitting there. He was not the only one. Shane was sitting and talking to the recruiter from OSU that had come down to see the game that night. It was a good game too. The Titans had won and both Finn and Shane had played well.

“Hudson” Puck called across the room to his good friend.

Finn looked up and flashed Puck one of his mega watt grins and tilted his head to where Shane was currently talking with the recruiter before tapping his watch indicating he was waiting. Puck threw Finn a thumbs up before heading into the shower.

“Great game QB” he called over his shoulder.

“Thanks Puckerman!” Finn hollered back.

When Puck got out of the shower, he was surprised that Finn was still sitting on the bench, in his uniform, playing with his phone while the recruiter continued to talk to Shane. Puck took his time getting dressed and packing up his stuff. He knew Finn was excited about meeting with the recruiter and he wanted to hang around and take Finn to celebrate when it was over. The locker room was quickly emptying and when Puck noticed Shane walking towards the lockers, Puck walked over to the next row of lockers where Finn was sitting with the recruiter.

Puck hung back a little not wanting to crowd in on Finn’s moment but he could still overhear the conversation. “…was a good game you played tonight Hudson. And you are a good quarterback, your stats are pretty decent” the recruiter said from where he was standing in front of Finn. He motioned to the bench beside Finn before sitting down. “We’ve talked with your teachers, found out a little bit more about you. Captain of varsity football and basketball plus glee club co-captain, that’s quite a heavy list of extracurricular activities. And we do like well rounded students at OSU. But not everyone plays college ball. And we feel that OSU might not be the best fit for someone as diverse as you.” The recruiter stood up and held out his hand which Finn shook. “Good luck with the rest of the season Finn.”

“Shit” Puck swore under his breath. He couldn’t believe it- they had turned him down. Finn was going to be devastated. Puck waited until the recruiter was gone before he came around the corner and sat down next to Finn. Finn was just sitting there, kind of staring off into nothing. Puck kicked at Finn’s foot with his own. “Hey” he said softly.

“Oh, hey Puck” Finn said, his voice barely above a whisper and as he turned to look at Puck, Puck could see his eyes were red and glassy.

“So are you gonna shower or what dude?” Puck asked him.

Finn looked at Puck and then down at his uniform seeming to be surprised he was still in it. “Yeah, I guess I better get out of this. Rach is gonna pitch a fit if I show up dirty and sweaty to the after party for West Side Story.” Finn stood up and started to remove his uniform and gather his shower stuff. “Wanna wait and head over to the party with me?” Finn called over his shoulder at Puck. “A bunch of the glee kids should be there, Rach, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, San, Brit, Tina…” Finn listed off the majority of the glee club.

“Yeah, I’ll be here” Puck said although he had no intention of going to the after party for the school musical and he didn’t think that was where Finn needed to go either. First off Puck picked up Finn’s phone and sent off two texts. The first to Rachel, pretending to be Finn.

Finn: sorry Rach not feeling gr8 not coming to party u have fun ttyt.

The second message was to Kurt.

Finn: Puck here, the recruiter didn’t want Finn hes in a bad way Ill take care of it. ‘Finn’ told Rach that hes not feeing gr8 and that hes not coming to the party just fyi.

By the time Puck had texted Kurt, Rachel had responded.

Rach: :( Hope you’ll change your mind, it will be a lot of fun. I MUST be here.

Puck shook his head and didn’t bother to reply. Then the phone chimed again with a message from Kurt.

Kurt: Thanks Puck. Let me know if he needs me, or if you need me to do anything to help him. I know this must be devastating for him.

Puck couldn’t help but smile as he tossed Finn’s cell into his locker. Despite his drama queen tendencies’, when it came to Finn, Kurt was great. The two of them had somehow managed to form this actual brother bond despite everything, in the last two years. No one would have guessed them to be brothers, but they were closer than some of the biological brothers Puck knew.

Puck could still hear the water running in the shower and Finn humming some 80s rock number, so he quickly ducked to Coach Bieste’s office. He knocked on the open door jam. Coach Bieste looked up.

“Puckerman, what can I do for you?”

Puck indicated with his thumb back towards the shower. “Finn is still here and I’m just kinda hanging out, waiting on him.”

“How’s he doing?”

“I think he’s pretty fuc-messed up. But I’m gonna just kinda shadow him and keep him from doing something stupid” Puck admitted.

“You two have been friends a long time.”

“Almost as long as I can remember” Puck admitted. “When I thought I didn’t have anyone else, Finn was there and his mom too. They’re like family to me.”

“Tell Finn to come see me next week. We can see how he’s feeling and maybe we’ll arrange a different recruiter to come up.”

Puck heard the water shut off and knew he needed to head back. “Will do Coach. I think Finn’s done, so I’m going to head back.” When Puck got back to Finn’s locker, Finn was sitting on the bench again, in his towel, drying his hair with another towel.

Finn groaned when Puck sat down on the bench. “I really don’t feel like going to the party.”

“We don’t have to” Puck replied.

“Rach…” Finn started.

“Rachel will understand, and if she doesn’t then that’s her problem, not yours” Puck said. “Besides, I may have already texted her pretending to be you and said you weren’t feeling great and not coming already.”

Finn reached out and put and arm around Puck and pulled him close despite his state of undress. “Thanks dude” he said softly.

Puck shrugged. “I figure I’ve gotta know you just about as well as anyone right? And somehow I couldn’t see that being what you need tonight.” Finn pulled on his boxers and then his jeans before sitting back down again.

“I think I’m just going to go home and just crash or something. Hopefully I can get past mom and Burt so they don’t ask. I’ll deal with them tomorrow and figure out some way to let them know their son is going to be just another Lima Loser.”

“You’re not a Lima loser Finn. You’ll never be one. I promise” Puck said as he slung an arm around his best friends bare shoulders. Finn shivered at the touch. “Why don’t you come back to my place with me? That way you don’t have to deal with Carole and Burt right now.”

“I don’t know Puck. I’m not going to be very good company tonight” Finn said. “Besides, it’s Friday night Puck. Isn’t there like a dozen girls just waiting on word from the Puckasaurus?”

Puck shrugged. “Bros before hos Finn. You need a friend tonight- I’m gonna be there. The girls will still be there tomorrow. Or next week or whenever.” Puck held his fist out for a fist bump which Finn half heartedly returned.

“I might do something embarrassing” Finn countered.

Puck just shrugged, he wasn’t letting Finn go.

“You can’t beat me up about it or use it against me later” Finn said.

“Dude” Puck said with sigh, “I’ve got your back ok. I promise.”

“Ok” Finn said with a nod.

Puck dropped his arm from around Finn’s shoulders. “Almost ready to go?” Puck asked.

Finn looked at Puck and then wrapped his arms around him, crushing their bodies together, “thanks for this Puck” he said softly. "I almost feel like I haven't managed to let every.single.person in my life down tonight."

Puck held his body rigid for a moment, not expecting the hug Finn had started. But he relaxed when he realised that Finn was and always had been a hugger. Puck put his arms around his friend and comfortingly stroked up and down his back. Puck tried not to focus on the fact that his fingertips were trailing up and down the bare skin of Finn’s back. "I don't know about everyone else in your life" Puck started, "but you, my best friend, the quarterback, won the game tonight so I am pretty excited about that. Burt, Carole, Kurt, they won't be upset _at_ you because OSU is full of shit. They are going to be upset _for_ you if this was really something _you_ wanted _._ "

Finn tightened his hold on Puck. “Just another minute ok?” he asked. “You are really good at this.”

Puck let his head pillow against Finn’s chest, the scent of his body wash filling his nose. Puck could hear Finn’s heart thumping loudly and rapidly under his ear.

“We should probably go” Finn said.

“I think you’re missing some clothes before we go anywhere” Puck chuckled as they broke apart.

“I kinda didn’t even notice” Finn said, his face coloring as he ducked his head and threw on a tee shirt, flannel shirt, socks and sneakers. Finn grabbed his Letterman jacket and duffle bag with his gear and slung it over his shoulder.

“Should I just follow you?” Finn asked.

Puck looked over at Finn who was studying him intently. Puck nervously wet his lips and watched as Finn’s eyes widened in response. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea anymore. Puck could feel that there was something happening here with he and Finn tonight. There was this charge of electricity between them now and Puck thought if he touched Finn they’d give off sparks. But Puck couldn’t let Finn be alone tonight. “Yeah, just follow me.” Puck agreed as they walked out into the empty halls. They walked side by side, almost but not quite touching in the darkened corridors of the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Song that inspired the story:  
> Good Boy- Barenaked Ladies  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_i0yZTeTZ4Q


End file.
